


Tel un phoenix

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Introspection, Other, Strong Female Characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Dans l'incendie de l'exposition au Fort, Georgina renaissait de ses cendres. [Riviera]
Kudos: 1





	Tel un phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS répond au défi n°125 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, inclure les mots « clef », « apogée », «loin », « flamme » et « foule ». SPOILERS FIN DE S2 !

**Tel un phoenix**

Alors que les flammes brûlaient tout autour d'elle, réduisant en cendres des trésors d'art qui seraient à jamais perdus, Georgina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la vie, ce qu'elle lui avait réservé. Elle qui avait monté une exposition sur le renouveau, la renaissance, allait devoir l'expérimenter elle-même. Elle avait été à l'apogée de sa gloire tant dans sa profession que dans sa famille : elle s'entendait mieux avec Irina, sa relation avec Christos s'était grandement améliorée et Adriana continuait à l'aimer comme une grande sœur à défaut de l'aimer comme une belle-mère. L'obtention de la clef du fort de Lady Cassandra, les applaudissements de la foule lors du vernissage... Tout cela lui semblait terriblement loin. Et si elle en était là aujourd'hui, c'était en conséquences de ses erreurs, de ses choix, un prix à payer, à assumer. En soi, en la bannissant de la villa Carmella, en la bannissant de leur clan qui se réduisait comme peau de chagrin, en l'excluant de leurs vies, Christos lui offrait l'un des cadeaux les plus précieux :

La chance de se réinventer.

Elle s'était laissée trop longtemps définir par Constantine, par sa position dans la famille, par son rang à tenir. Et puisqu'on lui demandait de partir et de ne plus jamais les contacter, puisqu'on l'effaçait de la famille Clios, alors elle emportait avec elle ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider cet empire immaculé en apparence mais pourri à la racine.

Avec cet incendie, elle faisait table rase du passé.

Avec cet incendie, tel un phoenix, elle renaissait de ses cendres.

Elle redevenait enfin Georgina Ryland.

**FIN**


End file.
